A textile article of this type, in particular a towel, is described in DE 20 2010 016 356. A magnet is held in one of the short sides of the towel. This makes it possible to attach the towel, e.g. in gyms to the seat areas of training equipment with a metal base frame. This patent document further proposes sewing the magnet or magnets into the hem of the towel. A similar suggestion is also found, for example in DE 200 13 553.
In principle, this type of attachment is easy to realize and also ensures an adequate hold of the towel on a metallic base surface. However, it has been shown that an attachment of this type is not very durable, since when the towel is washed, the sewn-in magnet knocks against the hem and soon destroys the fabric with its edges. Therefore this type of attachment is not suitable for textile articles such as towels that have to be washed often.